disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Moteurs... Action! Stunt Show Spectacular
.]] ''Lights, Motors, Action! Extreme Stunt Show ''is a performance show at Disney's Hollywood Studios in the Walt Disney World Resort. The original show is ''Moteurs... Action! Stunt Show Spectacular ''at Walt Disney Studios Park in Disneyland Resort Paris which premiered together with the park on March 16, 2002. The show runs for just under 40 minutes and includes pyrotechnics, jet ski chases, and physical stuntwork among the car work. The cars are followed by cameras, and the film shown to the audience on a billboard television screen is both shot during the show and pre-recorded, and some shots are even from the Disneyland Resort Paris version of the show. This is to make the show appear as if it were a real movie shoot. Herbie, the volkswagen from The Love Bug, makes an appearance in an intermission in the middle of the show. The Herbie sequence was replaced with one inspired by Cars 2 featuring Mater interrupting the video feed to warn the audience of spies in the area and Lightning McQueen being pursued by a group of spy cars. The show arena features scenery from a Mediterranean village in the south of France. The arena's construction forced Studios Backlot Tour at the theme park to be almost halved in length, as the arena was built inside the backlot tour's attraction footprint. Vehicles The show has more than 40 vehicles in the show and backstage in the maintenance garage. The "hero" car is a custom-built design for the show, while the pursuit cars are Opel Corsas. The 3 different hero cars are all painted red and the pursuit cars are black, to easily allow guests to tell the difference between them. The show also includes specially designed cars that look identical to the others used in the show, two of which are red "hero" cars. One has the interior oriented backwards to allow the driver to appear to be driving in reverse; the other has a seat and steering wheel bolted onto the side of the car away from the audience, so that the car can be driven showing that there is no driver in the driver's seat. One of the black "pursuit" cars is cut in half behind the front doors so that it can appear to explode during a scene in the show. The cars, while they appear simple and plain, are reinforced with rally car roll cages for driver safety and powered by 1300 cc 150 horsepower (110 kW) motorcycle engines mounted directly behind the driver's seat. The cars have four forward and four reverse gears, allowing them to be driven backwards at high speed. The cars have a bump shift for easier gear shifting: the driver bumps the shifter forward to go up a gear, and back to go back a gear. In order to reverse, the driver twists the top of the shifter and bumps it forwards and backwards. The emergency brake automatically releases when the driver lets go. The showcars are lightweight, at 1,322 pounds (600 kg). The cars can be switched from front-wheel to four-wheel to rear-wheel drive to suit the slips and slides of the show. The drivers wear heavy protective suits; to keep the drivers cool in Florida heat, a cooling system in the rear of the car pumps water through the suits. The show also features jet skis on the small canal at the front of the theater, and motorcycles which maneuver around the cars. guide map featuring Lights, Motors, Action! Extreme Stunt Show]] Category:Walt Disney Studios Park attractions Category:Cars attractions Category:Disney's Hollywood Studios entertainment Category:The Love Bug